This invention concerns improvements in or relating to toy guns of the kind incorporating means for producing sound imitating that of a ricocheting bullet.
Such guns are already known, it being appreciated that the improved realism imparted by the ricochet should increases the pleasure experienced by children when using such guns. Hitherto however, the sound-producing means employed have been complex and costly mechanisms involving, for instance, a sound recording of a ricochet in combination with sound-producing means. Furthermore, the sound-producing means have been sizable and have been required to be installed in say the butt of a rifle because of their size. In view of this, they have not been applicable to hand guns.
It is thus an aim of this invention to provide a toy gun with ricochet sound-producing means which can be compact, relatively inexpensive and incorporable in a hand gun.